gdp_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
GD
His Imperial Highness, the God of the Earth, the Most Epic GD I of House GD is an all-around cool guy and the Emperor of the """Republic""" of GDStan. Born to a bunch of nobodies in the Philippines in 2003, GD decided to move out and go to China. Then upon realizing how crummy the place was (what with the lack of free speech), he decided that he would declare independence and form a new nation that had things China didn't. In 2023 he (and a bunch of other people that aren't important) signed the Randomness Declaration, thereby declaring the independence of GDStan. This wasn't exactly taken lightly by China, and thus China declared war on them, which led to a bunch more war declarations which started World War 3. GDStan and friends won the war, which gained them their independence, and GD was made emperor of the new republic, despite the fact that it was a republic. Yikes. Early life On a dreadful year in 2003, GD was born. This day was so horrendous that it immediately began to rain on what was a hot summer day in the Philippines, and also the sun caught on fire. In his early years, GD was like any normal child, having fun and doing things children regularly did. He began schooling at a normal age, but that was when his parents thought that something wasn't right. They decided that he was too smart for the world and so they immediately booted him out of there, and for the next years of his life he was homeschooled. It was during this time where it GD was supposedly radicalized and gained incredibly bizarre political views. He joined the Object Show Community and began doing stuff there, particularly wrecking stuff and making everyone miserable. He also began having a peculiar fascination regarding the future of the world and how he could affect it, and so he began making alternate timelines where stuff happened, either based on reality or his by-then insane brain. He was eventually returned to school, where he took a test to prove he was intelligent enough to return. The test results told people that he was as intelligent as a regular high school student, so he was placed in a random high school to be educated. By the time he graduated high school, he had become the equivalent of a war veteran, with horrific visions of his past both in the OSC and school plaguing him in his every waking hour. GD goes to China Because he was so smart (even though he actually wasn't), GD was accepted into a college in China, which was the land of the smart people at the time. GD decided to go in order to get away from his life and live in a land free of most of the Internet and the horrors of the Philippines. Unfortunately, China turned out to be even crappier for him. While in China, he saw just how much the world sucked at the time, and wanted to change things. As a result, he dropped out of college some years later and would sneak out of the city he was staying in in order to prevent being sent back to the Philippines. He covered up his real name (which is why hes called GD) and built up a new online and real life persona to try to make the world better. It was during this time he got the idea for GDStan. Eventually it got so popular some guys in Xinjiang and Tibet wanted him to come there and proclaim his nation there, so he went. He signed the Randomness Declaration along with a bunch of other guys, mainly the citizens of the area and some of his college friends who decided to come with, and China got mad. Emperor of GDStan His life immediately went from bad to worse, as his declaration that GDStan was independent caused World War 3 to happen. For the next few years of his life he would become like a member of the Viet Cong, hiding in random places and constantly living in fear. During the end of the war, he was said to have stared at a nuclear explosion in the face, which is why his skin was bleached yellow and his head grew freakishly large. This didn't impact him all too much, though, and he attended the peace conference and established the Weird Alliance. General politicking Since the end of the war, GD has been trying to do the whole politics thing as best as he can. He created GDStan 2030 in order to make his country better, and has began talking with other countries regarding their opinions of GDStan. Not much has happened since then, though.